Venid a mí
by Durmstry92
Summary: Harry Potter despierta a la sexualidad y ahí están sus dos... amigas.
1. UnaHermanaMuyCambiada

Harry miraba a través la ventana de la casa de los Dursley en Privet Drive, extrañaba a Ron y Hermione, y a todos en Hogwarts, esperaba la llegada del su cuarto curso en la escuela de magos. No podía esperar a que llegara Hedwig con noticias de ellos. Habían pasado varios días, semanas y él estaba encerrado en su habitación, mientras los Dursley's hacían su vida como si Harry no existiera, ya estaba harto de todo esto.

Poco despues recibiría la visita del Sr. Weasley acompañado de Fred, George y Ron, a trabes de la chimenea falsa empotrada en el salon de la casa de sus tíos. Tras unos incidentes que entretuvieron la recogida y viaje a la madriguera, Harry pudo llegar a la que siempre había considerado su verdadera casa, sin contar con Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Una vez allí Harry fue recibido con mucho afecto por todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, todos salvo la pequeña, Ginny, que en esos momentos parecía encontrarse en la ducha, según le había informado la Sra. Weasley. Al rato estaban Harry, Ron y los gemelos hablando tranquilamente en el salón.  
-Me muero de hambre- dijo Fred -mientras cogía un pedazo de pan y comía con desesperación.  
-Yo no tengo hambre- dijo Harry -Me sentaré en la sala a descansar un poco-  
Harry se sentó en el sillón que esta junto a la ventana y se percató que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Ginny salió en medio de la oscuridad, con el pelo chorreando y repeinado, vestida con un albornoz rosa muy ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando vigorosamente sus encantos femeninos recientemente florecidos. Descendió hasta el medio de la sala y tenía una sonrisa de alegría de ver a Harry en casa.

¡Hola Harry! No sabía que venías, supongo que mis hermanos te trajeron – dijo ella en voz muy baja para que nadie la pueda escuchar.  
Hola Ginny – dijo Harry con mucho nerviosismo y con palabras que apenas pudieron salir de su boca.  
Ginny estaba realmente cambiada, podía seguirse con la vista con verdadero deleite el contorno de sus jóvenes pechos apretados al albornoz, y las curvas propias del cuerpo de una pelirroja menuda que demostraban la llegada de la adolescencia. Se veía que ya una mujer afloraba de esa pequeña niña a la cual Harry nunca había visto con otras intenciones.

Harry empezó a sentir una sensación que jamás antes se le había presentado, era evidente que él también había entrado a la adolescencia. Ginny se acercó lentamente a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sintió el olor a mujer, esa fragancia especial que emanaba del cuerpo de ella. Ginny se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir por las escaleras. Harry miraba absorto el contoneo del ceñido trasero de Ginny al andar, hasta que ésta se dio la vuelta haciendo ondear su llamativa melena y le dijo en un pícaro susurro:

SShhh… mañana nos vemos, que descanses Harry – y continuó subiendo despacio como para que Harry tuviese todo el tiempo para poder admirarla.  
Harry se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, deseando volver a verla.

Instantes luego en que Ginny desapareció en las escaleras, entraron en la sala los tres hermanos. Tenían la ropa con migajas y aún masticaban lo que les quedaba en la boca.

Nos vamos a dormir un rato, ya mañana nos juntamos y te contamos como fueron nuestras vacaciones – George comentó mientras Ron y Fred subían las escaleras.  
Tienes una frazada y una almohada en el sofá grande – Gracias – respondió Harry mientras en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Ginny.  
Trató de dormir un poco pero la figura de Ginny ataviada a ese albornoz rosa ceñido, que mostraba un cambio espectacular en la pelirroja y hermana pequeña de Ron se lo impedía. Deseaba volver a tenerla cerca.

Harry empezó a escuchar mucho alboroto en la cocina de la casa de los Weasley temprano por la mañana, se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban reunidos.

¡Hola Harry! Dijo la Sra. Weasley – Te he preparado unos huevos revueltos y tocino, siéntate hijo, debes estar con hambre… - insistió la mamá de Ron.  
Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvieron estas semanas en casa de tus tíos?– le preguntó el Sr. Weasley a Harry. – Sé que tus tíos son muy especiales contigo.  
Harry lo miró y sonrió de una forma que todos entendieron que Harry no disfrutaba para nada en casa de sus tíos. Todos comían presurosos, como si en semanas no hubiesen probado bocado alguno. Harry notaba que Ginny lo miraba disimuladamente pero escondía su mirada cuando él lo hacía. Harry empezó a recordar a Ginny en la escalera.

Perdón – dijo Harry mientras arrojó al suelo por accidente la cucharita de la taza del Sr. Weasley – yo la recojo señor – dijo él presuroso.  
Estando debajo de la mesa, lejos de las miradas de todos, se quedó mirando los pies descalzos de Ginny, eran pequeños realmente, luego empezó a subir la mirada poco a poco por sus piernas y notó que ella empezó a separar las piernas lentamente. Harry sintió nuevamente un hormigueo en su estómago. Continuó subiendo la mirada y la detuvo cuando Ginny separó las piernas y dejó a la vista de Harry unas semitransparentes braguitas de color rosa que marcaban de forma espectacular sus partes más intimas. Podía ver como Ginny ladeaba de un lado a otros sus sonrosados muslos, y como movía arriba y abajo los pies, muy lentamente

Harry subió rápidamente a la mesa para no despertar sospechas de los demás, Ginny lo estaba mirando fijamente y le lanzó una gran sonrisa, como si tuvieran un gran secreto entre ellos dos y nadie pudiera saber.

Harry tenía movimientos torpes mientras tomaba su desayuno y ahora tenía la imagen de las partes íntimas de Ginny, deseando poder verlas otra vez.

Durante la semana previa a que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts, los chicos salían a caminar por el campo, trataban de disfrutar los últimos días de libertad que les quedaba, sabían que este año iba a ser difícil por la cantidad de exámenes que les esperaba.

Una tarde, un día antes de ir a clases, los papás de Ron tenían que salir a una reunión en casa de unos vecinos, dejaron a los chicos en casa.

-Vamos a casa de unos amigos de tu padre, por favor no hagan travesuras muchachos. Fred, George, ¡mucho cuidado con hacer algunas de sus locuras de siempre! – les dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
-Harry, vigílame a los muchachos por favor– le dijo en voz baja para que ellos no pudieran escuchar –No se preocupe señora, me haré cargo– respondió Harry con una leve risa.  
Ya estando todos solos, los cuatro muchachos salieron al patio trasero. Era un día de pleno sol y Harry sabía que todo estaría tranquilo.

Vamos a una casa abandonada que está al otro lado de la colina– dijo Fred –la encontramos Ron y yo la semana pasada y es increíble, es nuestro "cuartel general"- George empezó a caminar e igualmente hicieron Fred y Ron.  
-¡Hey Harry! ¿Acaso no vienes?– preguntó Ron –

-¡Los alcanzo en un segundo, voy a traer un libro que me regaló Hermione para enseñárselos!– dijo Harry.

-Ok, te esperamos es la casa más vieja que verás al otro lado de la colina – respondió Ron.  
Harry entró nuevamente a la madriguera y subió por las escaleras para recoger el libro. Al pasar delante del cuarto de Ginny notó que estaba mirando por la ventana, viendo como sus hermanos desaparecían tras cruzar la colina. Harry se quedó inmóvil y mirándola.

Ginny volteó y lo miró fijamente.

Hola Harry, ¿no ibas con ellos?– preguntó –Vine a recoger un libro que me regaló Hermione el año pasado– respondió Harry totalmente nervioso y sonrojado observando nuevamente el joven cuerpo de Ginny ceñido al albornoz rosa.  
-Pasa un segundito, no seas tímido– dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa y yendo hacia él para cogerle de la mano y hacerle entrar.  
Harry estaba helado por la sensación que tenía en el estómago y también extrañado completamente ante la actitud de Ginny.

Una vez dentro se quedaron mirando mutuamente, recordando los acontecimientos previos a ese encuentro. Pasados unos segundos las miradas encontradas hacían florecer en ambos un deseo mutuo, lentamente se acercaron y se unieron en un beso que comenzó con el roce de ambos labios pero que poco a poco fueron abriéndose hasta que se encontraron las lenguas y se entrelazaron en una apasionada expresión de deseo sexual, este deseo llevó a la joven pelirroja a llevarse la mano al nudo del albornoz y desatarlo lentamente. Tras esto, con un leve tirón en la hombrera derecha Ginny dejó caer la prenda ante Harry, cuyos ojos estaban desorbitados al tener en ese momento la figura de la hermana pequeña de Ron ataviada únicamente con un sujetador y unas braguitas rosas, mostrando por lo demás el hermoso cuerpo de una chica de llamativa melena rojiza, con mirada picara y misteriosa.

Al ver que Harry no reaccionaba, la joven tomó la iniciativa, llevando su mano sin previo aviso a la bragueta de Harry, y sin apartar la mirada de sus verdes ojos Ginny desabrocho la cremallera, y ante el estremecimiento de Harry hundió la mano en el interior de su miembro para acariciarlo suavemente y sacarlo fuera. Era evidente que esa era la primera vez que Ginny hacia algo parecido, pues no podía disimular la emoción y el nerviosismo propias de cualquier joven que asalta al chico que le gusta de forma tan impulsiva.

Ginny tenía claro lo que quería hacer, sin precio aviso descendió lentamente hasta ponerse de rodillas, mientras se deleitaba acariciando el erecto miembro de Harry, y de nuevo con suma dedicación y lentitud, se lo introdujo en la boca.

¡¡Ginny! ¿Que estás haciendo?– Dijo nervioso pero a la vez excitado –¡Eres hermana de mi mejor amigo!  
Ella subió la mirada sin sacar el miembro de su boca y continuaba lamiéndolo suavemente. Se lo saco un momento, uniendo su boca y el miembro por un fino hilillo de saliva, y le dijo:

-Es la primera vez que hago algo parecido, y estaba decidida a que tu sería el primero, Harry– ella le comentó como quien dice una noticia sin mucha importancia.  
-Eres tú el chico que me ha quitado el sueño durante 5 años, y no voy a permitir desaprovechar esta ocasión que se me ha brindado– ella dijo con una mirada directa a los ojos de Harry.  
Ginny volvió a pasar su lengua alrededor de la punta del miembro de Harry, volviendo a unir el hilillo de saliva, antes de volver a introducirselo en la boca.  
Harry tenía la mente completamente revuelta. Harry estaba en las nubes.

Después de estar un rato mamando con deleite la polla de Harry, Ginny se levantó y dejó que Harry le desabrochara el sujetador y le bajara lentamente las braguitas, pudiendo tener ante él la vista de sus partes intimas, adornadas con un vello rojizo y emanando un excitante aroma a mujer. Ella se colocó sobre le borde de su cama de rodillas y dándole una deliciosa vista de sus partes intimas. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y húmedos, tenían un brillo por el líquido que salía de su interior, parecían demostrar lo ansiosos que estaban de ser tocados. También pudo observar que era una vagina pequeña, le faltaba desarrollar pero que ya tenía deseos de mujer adulta.

-Harry, ahora quiero que me penetres- Estas palabras hicieron que Harry se estremeciera de emoción- quiero que lo intentes, pero hazlo despacio por favor para que no me duela mucho– dijo Ginny con una voz casi de súplica, pero de emoción contenida, igualmente.  
-No me pidas eso Ginny, ¿si regresan tus hermanos? ¡Me mataran! – exclamó algo asustado Harry, pero con sensatez. Pero en el fondo tenía deseos de hacerlo y sentir el caliente interior de la pequeña pelirroja.  
-¡Vamos Harry, hagámoslo, ¿Acaso no te gusto? – preguntó Ginny algo alterada.  
Harry no dudó más, no podía desaprovechar ese momento, se acercó despacio al borde de la cama donde le esperaba el excitado cuerpo adolescente de la hermana pequeña de Ron. Harry se colocó detrás de ella, miró con detenimiento la pequeña vagina que lo esperaba.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura y notó la ansiedad y a la vez el nerviosismo de Ginny. Colocó la punta de su miembro muy cerca de las partes de ella, hasta que su miembro tocó su caliente vagina.

-¡Ummm! … Despacio Harry, no me vaya a doler mucho… ten cuidado por favor– pidió ella.  
No te preocupes– respondió Harry pero sin intenciones de dejar de disfrutar del dulce cuerpo que tenía enfrente.  
Su miembro emprendió el lento y placentero camino que tenía ante él. La cabeza completa se hundió mientras Ginny suspiraba. Entraba cada vez más, llegando casi a la mitad, y Harry veía como se abría su vagina para dejar paso a su miembro. Faltaba poco para llegar a la mitad.

-Harry, ten cuidado… despacio, siento una leve punzada, pero no pares, sigue así… - decía ella con dificultad y disfrutando de cada centímetro del miembro de Harry que había logrado entrar en su ansioso cuerpo.  
Harry miraba el rostro de ella mientras continuaba avanzando, tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta dibujando una leve sonrisa de placer, respiraba de forma parsimonia y entrecortada. Ya había entrado un poco mas de la mitad y sentía lo apretado que tenía el dulce cubículo vaginal. Ella lanzaba ligeros gemidos de dolor y de placer a la vez. Faltaba muy poco, hasta que vio como su miembro desapareció por completo en el interior de Ginny, pudo sentir el inmenso calor del cuerpo de ella.

-¡Ay Harry, ¿Entró todo?– preguntó, mientras él respondía con la cabeza y con una expresión de placer en el rostro. –Se siente muy caliente– agregó ella mientras Harry trataba de entrar más. La sensación era increíble, a trabes de su miembro dentro del joven cuerpo de Ginny podía sentir toda su calidez y todo el sentimiento de placer y de cariño mutuos.  
Harry empezó a retroceder ligeramente hasta casi dejar al descubierto la mitad y luego volvió a ingresar despacio. Pudo ver el rostro de placer que tenía Ginny y los gemidos ahogados que salían de su boca. Comenzó Harry a entrar y salir de aquel cuerpo que deseaba cada vez más. El dolor de Ginny desapareció y todas sus emociones eran de puro placer, mirando a Harry de reojo como pidiéndole que continúe.

Harry entró y salió del cuerpo tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Los labios de esa dulce vagina estaban inundados completamente ante tremendo gozo del cual estaban disfrutando.

Harry sentía que iba a estallar y veía a la vez como su miembro estaba cubierto por completo con los jugos de Ginny. El movimiento de vaivén se aceleraba cada vez mas, Ginny se retorcía de placer como si deseara que eso nunca terminase, pero tenía que terminar.

Todo era un remolino de sensaciones, el placer concentrado en su miembro y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo al estar penetrando el joven cuerpo de una mujer, y la excitación infinita al tratarse de la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny, la jovencita de melena larga y pelirroja que siempre la había visto como una niña tímida y calla, pero que en aquel momento era su compañera sexual.

El miembro de Harry entraba y salía con total frenesí, hasta que sujetó fuertemente el cuerpo de Ginny de las caderas y cada vez que arremetía lo hacía con una fuerza como si él por completo quisiera entrar… sintió como unos fuertes chorros salían de su miembro y llenaban la dulce cavidad. Se quedó paralizado mientras esto sucedía y Ginny tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas como queriendo romperlas. 

Todo el laberinto cesó en la habitación, un instante de paz se apoderó de todas las cosas. Harry empezó a sacar su miembro ya sin vida del interior de Ginny. Ella se quedó de rodillas como estaba y con la cabeza pegada a las sábanas. Ella se desplomó hacia delante como si estuviera desmayada, su respiración era lenta y dejó escapar algunos leves suspiros.

Harry retrocedió y vio aquel cuerpo que minutos antes había tomado con frenesí. Ella volteó su cara mirándolo apenas le dijo:

-Fue increíble Harry, ¡increíble! Lo tenías tan caliente! Sentí como entró todo por completo, ha sido maravilloso, ¡y has sido tu, Harry Potter, quien me ha hecho el amor, quien me a penetrado con su penó!-  
Ella sonreía luego de decir estas palabras y su cuerpo continuaba tendido sobre la cama.

-¡Hey Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás Harry? – se escucharon gritos del jardín, eran los tres hermanos que buscaban a Harry porque se había demorado mucho.

Harry escondió su evidencia de lo que había sucedido antes, corrió al cuarto de Ron a sacar el libro que prometió enseñarles y bajó como un rayo por las escaleras.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?– preguntó Ron –

-Le estaba enseñando el libro a Ginny y no me percaté del tiempo, disculpen amigos- contesto Harry.  
-No te preocupes– dijo George mientras los cuatro iban caminando rumbo a la vieja casa sin nadie sospechar lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Ginny.  
Harry caminaba y volvía a tratar de recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido cuando al voltear vio a Ginny por la ventana que se despedía de él con su sonrisa pícara pero diferente, una sonrisa de complicidad a la cual respondió con una igual.

**Expreso a Hogwarts**

Llegaron muy temprano al andén 9 ¾ que los llevaría a Hogwarts. El sol recién empezaba a salir cuando sonó el silbato del tren. Toda la familia Weasley estaban con él, los padres de Ron como siempre vestidos con ropa muggle para no llamar la atención, y ayudando a llevar los coches con las maletas de los chicos.

Fred y George estaban casi sonámbulos subiendo al tren, mientras que Ginny estaba alegre y sonreía como si esperara ansiosa llegar al colegio. Harry arrastraba con dificultad las maletas que pesaban como rocas. Los Sres. Weasley se despedían de ellos deseando que no se metieran en problemas.

El tren corría rápidamente por las vías, los muchachos caminaban por el largo corredor del tren buscando un camarote vacío. Harry iba al final del grupo caminando sin prisa a pesar de que los demás se estaban desesperando un poco.

Al pasar por un camarote, logró distinguir a Patil Parvati que se ponía la túnica delante de dos chicos de Slytherin, que tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Harry nunca se había percatado del esbelto cuerpo de Parvati, con su sugerente delantera y la redondez de su trasero. 

¡Harry! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Aquí hay un camarote vacío! – gritó Ron desde más adelante sin imaginar lo que Harry estaba espiando.

-Voy enseguida– respondió.  
Harry no pudo quedarse y contemplar dicho espectáculo porque Ron estaba a punto de ir por él.

¡Hola Harry! ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?– preguntó Hermione a Harry que recién entraba en el camarote.  
Estaban todos acomodando sus cosas en los estantes de arriba y tratando de acomodarse en el poco espacio que había.

-Me fue bien… supongo. Por suerte me rescataron los chicos de la casa de mis tíos, la pasamos muy bien estos días– respondió tranquilamente Harry mientras Ginny soltaba una pequeña risita que nadie pudo percibir.

-¿Hermione, me acompañas a buscar algo para comer en el comedor del tren?– le preguntó Ron –Tengo un poco de hambre y de paso le traigo algo a mis hermanos…- agregó.  
-Esta bien, yo también tengo hambre– replicó ella.  
A Harry le pareció extraño que ellos salieran del camarote porque nunca antes lo había hecho. Harry se quedó conversando con Fred y George sobre lo mucho que extrañaba subirse a su Saeta de Fuego para jugar nuevamente quiddich.

Unos vagones mas adelante Ron y Hermione caminaban con tranquilidad, pasaron delante de los camarotes de las otras casas pero todos estaban muy ocupados conversando sobre sus vacaciones.

Pasaron delante de un cuarto pequeño que parecía un lugar donde los elfos guardaban sus cosas, cuando de repente Ron cogió rápidamente de la mano a Hermione y se encerraron en el oscuro cuarto.

¿Que sucede Ron? ¿De quien nos estamos escondiendo?– preguntó ella sin obtener respuesta ya que él estaba verificando que nadie los haya observado.  
¡Shh…! ¡Siéntate sobre la mesa, no hagas ruido que nos pueden escuchar!– dijo Ron en voz baja.  
No entiendo que sucede Ron ¿qué hacemos aquí? – increpó Hermione muy nerviosa.  
Ella se sentó en el filo de una pequeña mesa y Ron presuroso le subió la túnica hasta la cintura dejando a la luz unas piernas que él ni nadie habían podido observar antes. Y empezó a acariciarlas y con frenesí ante los atónitos ojos de Hermione.

¿Que me estas haciendo Ron?– ella exclamó bastante asustada.  
-Baja la voz que nos pueden oír… déjate y veras que voy a hacer, lo he visto en un Ovidio que tenia mi hermano George escondido este verano, no te preocupes– agregó con una voz tranquila tratando de relajar a su amiga.  
Ella, entre la curiosidad y la morbosidad de lo repentino que había sido todo aquello accedió, pues ella también había tenido acceso a ciertos documentos referentes al sexo ese verano en la biblioteca de su pueblo, y también había llevado consigo esa intriga hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ron empezó a besar sus muslos, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Ron pudo remangar la túnica de Hermione lo suficiente para llegar hasta su ropa interior, de un color perlado, esta estaba ligeramente humedecida, indicando que estaba reaccionado ante las caricias de Ron.

Luego la empujó lentamente hacia atrás y le dijo que se echara, cosa que ella no protesta. Ahora ya podía ver claramente sus braguitas y como se mojaban cada vez más. Le pasó la lengua por la ingle y Hermione respondió con un ligero gemido y una de sus manos agarró fuertemente los rojizos cabellos de Ron.

Empezó a bajar lentamente la ropa interior de ella para sacarla y tener todo el deleite de su vagina a la vista. Hermione no opuso resistencia, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, ante las acciones de Ron, mas bien, se veía presta a colaborar.

Ron tenía ante sí los carnosos labios vaginales de Hermione. Había una pequeña mata de vellos en la parte superior que adornaba. Se acercó lo máximo que pudo e introdujo la lengua hasta donde ella podía salir de su boca mientras Hermione apretaba con fuerza sus cabellos.

Parecía como si Ron estuviese comiendo una fruta, se veía tal deleite en su rostro y paraba de lamerla. Hermione emitía unos gemidos muy cortos y estos eran atrapados con su otra mano para que nadie pudiese escuchar.

Ron lamía y relamía el interior de Hermione tratando de saborear hasta la última gota de los jugos que salían de ella.

Ron se alejó y Hermione levantó la vista. -Tienes una vagina deliciosa, voy a relamértela todo lo que puedan mis fuerzas… - le dijo Ron con una voz cargada de sensualidad.  
-Mete la lengua hasta lo más hondo que puedas– suplica ella, embriagada de tal arranque sensual.  
Pero Ron no lo hizo. Retrocedió un poco se bajo la cremallera ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, introdujo su mano en el interior de sus pantalones y saco a la luz su erecto miembro, con la intención de hacer suya a la joven y hermosa Hermione. Ella lo vio y dejó escapar un suspiro de miedo y de deseo a la vez.

¿Por que me haces esto?– preguntó ella pero sin ofrecer resistencia.  
-No veía la oportunidad de poder hacerlo, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de… – confesó Ron sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.  
Ron se fue acercando a la vagina de Hermione. Acomodó su miembro, se aproximó despacio y empezó a empujar. Entraba sin mucha dificultad y pudo ver como desapareció todo completo en el interior de su amiga, que tenía la túnica remangada hasta el ombligo, ofreciendo su cuerpo desnudo desde la cintura hasta los pies.

Hermione se mordió los labios y empezó a gemir suavemente separando un poco las piernas para darle toda la ayuda necesaria a Ron.

¡Ha entrado con facilidad!– exclamó Ron –¡pensé que eras virgen!  
-Bueno… el caso es que este verano he descubierto ciertas formas de pasármelo bien yo sola, con la ayuda de unos sujetitos de los que obtuvo información en unos libros muy interesantes de la biblioteca de mi pueblo- respondió algo avergonzada esperando no decepcionar a Ron. – pero esperaba con ansia que tus fieras el primero– agregó para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
Pero no era necesario decir más, Ron entraba y salía del cuerpo de Hermione con mucho énfasis. Sentía como resbalaba en su interior. Le levantó las piernas con las manos, la tomo de ambos tobillos y empezó una rápida carrera de movimientos oscilantes, mientras Hermione deseaba que lo hiciera con mas fuerza.

Ambos cuerpos se golpeaban con tal fuerza que tuvieron que bajar la marcha para no hacer tanto ruido.

Ron sujetó el cuerpo de Hermione y lo volteó sobre la misma mesa, los pies de ella tocaban el suelo escasamente. Ahora de espaldas a Ron, él pudo apreciar lo grande, redondo y perfecto de su sonrosado trasero y lo suave de su piel, situación que lo excitó muchísimo más. Empezó a arremeter con furia, moviendo la pobre mesa que estaba a punto de romperse por tanto ajetreo que tenía que soportar.

Hermione cerraba los ojos y trataba de no dejar escapar gemido alguno que los delatara.

Siguió metiendo y sacando su miembro del interior de la excitada Hermione tantas veces como pudo resistir, hasta que de repente lo sacó…

Voltéate– le dijo a Hermione –¡Ponte de rodillas rápido!- dijo Ron apurado.  
¿Que pasa Ron?– ella preguntó extrañada –Vamos, ¡¡apresúrate!– volvió a pedirle  
Ella se puso de rodillas delante del erecto y enrojecido miembro Ron y éste la cogió del cabello y le puso la cabeza de su miembro sobre los labios. Ella comprendió que iba a hacer así que cedió ante los deseos de Ron.

Abrió su boca lo más que pudo e inmediatamente Ron introdujo completamente su miembro. Se quedó inmóvil mirando el techo y Hermione sintió como salían chorros de líquido seminal dentro de su boca. Ella trató de no tragarse dicha sustancia, pero era imposible, ésta Lilia con una fuerza inmensa, y sin darse cuenta clavó las uñas en los muslos de Ron, que continuaba chorreando mas liquido en la boca de ella.

Cuando Ron terminó, bajó la mirada y retrocedió despacio. Pudo ver como se derramaban sus jugos de la boca de Hermione y caían sobre su túnica nueva.

Ella terminó de limpiarse la boca con la manga y empezó a acomodarse la ropa, colocándose de nuevo las braguitas de color perlado, igualmente hizo Ron. Esperaron unos minutos para que pudiesen recuperar aliento. Salieron al pasadizo tratando de pasar desapercibidos y lo consiguieron. Avanzaron unos metros más y llegaron al comedor que para su suerte estaba vacío. Comieron unos dulces y decidieron regresar al camarote con los demás.

-Habéis tardado mucho, chicos– dijo Fred con cara de hambre. –Me estoy muriendo de hambre– y Ron le entregó unos panecillos y chocolates que luego repartió a los demás  
Deben haberse comido toda la mesa por todo lo que habéis tardado– dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.  
-¡Tienes manchada la túnica, Hermione!– dijo Harry preocupado, porque sabía que ella era muy cuidadosa con su ropa.  
Estaba tomando jugo de calabaza cuando el torpe de Ron volteó para saludar a alguien y me golpeó el vaso con el codo– respondió rápidamente para evitar mas preguntas.  
-Ya te dije que lo sentía– gruñe Ron –fue un accidente…–  
Por suerte tengo una mas, me cambiaré antes que lleguemos a Hogwarts… - y se fue al camarote de al lado que estaba vacío para cambiarse.  
A los minutos regresó Hermione ya arreglada y justo a tiempo, sonaban los silbatos indicando la llegada del tren a Hogwarts. Todos se alegraron.

Hasta aquí el primer episodio de los relatos omitidos en los libros de Rowling, jeje ;)


	2. DeNuevoEnCasa

Todos se apiñaban en los pasillos del expreso, esperando a que éste llegara al arcén de la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry intentaba hacerse un hueco para salir, dejó el compartimento en el que había realizado el trayecto, internándose en la apretada multitud.

Al cabo de unos segundos de estar sintiendo la presión de numerosos cuerpos reparó en que los pechos de una chica se apretaban placenteramente en su brazo derecho, cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que se trataba de Ginny Weasly, la hermana pequeña de Ron.

-Mucho ajetreo para salir del tren, ¿eh, Harry?- le dijo Ginny, sin oponer resistencia en el Rose que había entre ambos.

-S… sí, demasiada tal vez…- le contestó Harry con su habitual nerviosismo ante el descaro de Ginny. Ésta no le apartó la vista de sus ojos a través del cristal de sus gafas y, oculta como estaba por la multitud deslizó lentamente su mano por el ombligo de Harry, acariciándole con el dedo central y descendiendo poco a poco hasta dar con su abultada entrepierna.

-Ginny… ¿qué…?- Harry volvía a tener la mente en blanco, se encontraba de nuevo en el cielo, aquello era incluso más excitante si cabe, en medio de toda aquella multitud, donde cualquier descuido podía delatarlos.

Ginny desabrochó con cuidado la cremallera del pantalón de Harry al tiempo que éste tampoco desaprovechaba la ocasión, y deslizaba su mano lentamente por la suave espalda de la hermana pelirroja de su mejor amigo, vestida con la túnica del colegio, deleitándose con la curvatura de su espalda llegando hasta su redondo y suave trasero. Ginny deslizó su mano a través de sus pantalones hasta llegar al miembro de Harry, apretado en un slip, el cual acarició suave y cariñosamente mientras le sonreía con picardía y pasándose levemente la lengua por su labio superior. Harry por su parte recreaba su mano derecha en la cintura y en las blandas nalgas de Ginny. Ambos tocamientos y muestras de cariño sexual estaban ocultas por la multitud, haciendo de ello la más morbosa de las situaciones para los dos jóvenes. Sin embargo…

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO!- gritó de pronto Ron, que había aparecido de improvisto con Hermione detrás de Harry. Éste pegó tal bote que el corazón casi le estalló en el pecho, se apresuró a subirse la cremallera y a adoptar una expresión inocente mientras improvisaba multitud de explicaciones y excusas.

-Verás, Ron… yo…- empezó a decir Harry, sin embargo Ron le interrumpió

-¡Se puede saber por qué no avanzáis, ya han salido por delante vuestro y estáis obstruyendo el paso! ¡Moved el culo de una vez los dos!- Harry, muy aliviado de comprobar que no habían sido descubiertos salió de buen agrado a la fría intemperie de la estación de Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, seguidos por Ginny y Neville fueron caminando hacia los carruajes sin caballos al tiempo que saludaban a Hagrid, su viejo amigo el guardabosque. Ron parecía estar de muy buen humor, mientras Hermione lo miraba con recelo

-He mangado un montón de grageas de todos los sabores del carrito en el tren, jeje, ¿quieres unas cuantas, Harry?- dijo Ron tendiéndole un puñado a su amigo, mientras Hermione replicaba

-Sin embargo te han pillado y has tenido que pagar más de la mitad- y tras soltar un resoplido añadió -Desde luego, Ronald, lo único que sabes hacer bien el f…- Harry no entendió por qué se había parado de repente, pero Hermione había adoptado una leve expresión de alarma mientras Ron la miraba con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

La noche era fría y oscura, razón por la que encontrar un buen carruaje era esencial, así que tientas y como les fue posible dieron con un carruaje desocupado en el que podían ir todos con tranquilidad. Como es evidente, el interior del carruaje estaba todavía más oscuro, pues dentro no se contaba con la proyección de la luna. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea maliciosa, y a la vez evidente que contaba con asegurarse de que se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

Se apretó con los demás mientras subía al carruaje y no perdía de vista la llamativa cabellera de la más joven de los Weasly, sin embargo la oscuridad era demasiado acentuada. Tras varios empujones y pisotones Harry consiguió sentarse al lado de la chica, que estaba en una esquina de los asientos del carruaje, al menos estaba seguro de ello, entreviendo el uniforme con falda de la persona que tenía al lado, y el contorno de los pechos que hacía apenas diez minutos atrás habían estado restregándose en su hombro derecho.

El carruaje se puso en movimiento, con el traqueteo del vehículo Harry comprobó que sus expectativas eran correctas, el sitio era lo suficientemente oscuro para que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer. Extrañado de que en aquella ocasión Ginny no tomara la iniciativa Harry llevó lentamente su mano derecha hacia su rodilla, la posó suavemente y notó la leve reacción de la chica. A Harry le gustaba llevar la iniciativa por una vez, así que antes de que ella hiciera nada comenzó a acariciar suavemente su rodilla por encima de la falda, subiendo lentamente la mano por el muslo, apretándolo y acariciándolo hasta llegar a la cintura, donde remangó la camisa y deslizó los dedos por el elástico de la falda.

Harry comprobó que la respiración de Ginny estaba agitada, no se movía, a la espera de lo que el chico fuera a hacer. Protegido por la oscuridad, Harry deslizó su mano a través del elástico hasta dar con la suave piel del muslo de ella, ésta iba separando poco a poco las piernas, se las acarició con ternura, las apretaba y las amasaba. Luego, embriagado por la excitación las llevó a la ingle, y acercó si cara a la de la chica para besarla, con la intención de hacerlo mientras metía sus dedos por debajo de las braguitas.

Sin embargo se detuvo… al acercarse reparó en que el pelo que le acariciaba su cara no era liso, sino ondulado. Un haz de luz, proveniente de una de las ventanas del enorme castillo de Hogwarts entró resueltamente por la abertura del carruaje, iluminándolo momentáneamente. A Harry se le contrajeron los pulmones de la impresión, la chica que tenía sentada a su lado no era Ginny. Era Hermione, que en esos momentos lo estaba mirando con la expresión de la mayor de las sorpresas e incredulidad. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas, mirando de hito en hito el rostro de Harry, sin poder articular palabra, mientras que el brazo de Harry seguía debajo de su falda, con su mano en la ingle, apunto de entrar por debajo de sus bragas. Por suerte en aquel momento todos los demás estaban distraídos observando las dimensiones del castillo, hablando tranquilamente, ajenos a lo que ocurría en la esquina que ocupaban Harry y Hermione. Harry retiró la mano lo más veloz que pudo y no volvió a dirigir la mirada a Hermione, que al igual que él, estuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Llegaron por fin ante las puertas del castillo, que daban al vestíbulo. Se bajaron temblando de frío del carruaje, y por el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo comprobar como Hermione se colocaba bien la ropa con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-¡Dios, que frío hacía ahí dentro, más que afuera, por poco me congelo!- exclamó Ron con indignación mientras se frotaba los brazos y tiritaba.

-Pues yo no he pasado tanto frío, la verdad- dijo en un susurro Hermione. Ron como es evidente no entendió el significado de esa frase, pero Harry se quedó mirándola aunque esta no le devolvió la mirada, luego se giró y vio de espaldas a Ginny y un remordimiento de conciencia afloró en su interior… aunque luego se calmó un poco ya que pensó que al fin y al cabo Harry y Ginny aun no habían hablado de salir juntos.

Y es que además de sorprenderlo, el hecho de comprobar que todo aquello se lo había estado haciendo a su íntima amiga le había producido un extraño sentimiento de placer mezclado con la morbosidad.

Tras tantas emociones juntas y tan seguidas Harry había pasado por alto el hambre que tenía, pero cuando se hubo calmado, le asaltó de nuevo. Al entrar en el gran comedor, adornado como siempre con sus velas flotantes y con un techo que refleja el cielo exterior, fue directamente a buscar un sitio en el que ponerse a comer todo lo que pudiera, sin embargo se topó con los gemelos Weasly, que le entretuvieron.

-¡Eh, Harry, ¿Que tal ha ido el viaje?- le preguntó George con una palmada en el hombro

-Muy frío y muy oscuro, gracias- dijo Harry evasivamente, con unas ganas desenfrenadas de empezar a comer.

-No me digas- continuó Fred, de pronto este le agarró la mano derecha y dijo- Oye… espera un momento, ¿con qué te has manchado aquí?- le pregunto refiriéndose a la mancha de jugos vaginales de Hermione que no había reparado en limpiarse con la túnica.

-Yo… esto… el carruaje estaba mojado…- pero antes de escuchar sus explicaciones Fred le olisqueó la mano y exclamó.

-¡¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le has estado haciendo un dedo!- Harry, rojo como un tomate, se apresuró a mirar alrededor asegurándose de que nadie había oído tal frase, luego se volvió a los gemelos

-¡¿Qué dices! Ya os he dicho que el carruaje estaba mojado- dijo rápidamente en un susurro, se apartó y concluyó con una sonrisa inocente –estáis algo locos ¿sabéis?. Tengo hambre, luego hablamos.

Harry estaba exhausto de tanto comer, pero complacido, hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos, aunque evitando las miradas y las frases directas con Hermione. Tras unas palabras de Dumbledore, el director del colegio, se dio permiso a los alumnos para ir a los dormitorios. Harry acababa de levantarse con la idea de pillar la cama cuando Ginny pasó por su lado y le susurró

-Te espero en el aseo de chicas del cuarto piso- sin embargo, las dos últimas palabras de Ginny estuvieron acompañadas con un estruendoso estornudo de Neville, que salpicó de saliva a todos los que estaban a su alrededor en un radio de siete metros, y a Harry no le quedó claro en qué piso le había indicado Ginny, ésta le dio una palmada en el culo a Harry y salió corriendo antes de que se lo pudiera preguntar.

Harry, en un mar de dudas, se reunió con Ron de camino a la sala común de Griffindor

-Tío, que putada eso de que este año no haya Quiditch, sin embargo a ver como está eso del torneo de los tres magos- dijo Ron, mientras Harry se escurría el cerebro para intentar recordar que piso era al que tenía que ir

-Si… una putada… Oye, Ron ¿tú sabes en que pisos hay aseos de chicas?- le pregunto Harry a Ron, con la esperanza de que éste le estrechara la búsqueda

-Pues que yo recuerde… en el piso uno esta el de chicos, y el los pisos dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… ¿Cuántos pisos tiene Hogwarts? Bueno, en todos los demás están los de chicas- Le respondió Ron, luego arrugó un poco el entrecejo y miró a Harry -¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No te estarás volviendo un plasta ¿verdad?

-No, idiota, no es eso. Oye, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en la sala común- dicho esto Harry salió corriendo mientras Ron le gritaba "¡¿y Hermione dónde está!" Harry no hizo caso, la verdad es que la información de Ron no le había ayudado mucho

Harry fue subiendo escaleras a toda velocidad esquivando alumnos, y en un cruce en el que todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes por la derecha Harry se marchó por la izquierda, por un pasillo vacío carente de antorchas, lo que lo convertían en un siniestro pasaje oscuro. Sin embargo la excitación del joven se anteponían ante cualquier otro sentimiento de miedo o intimidación, de hecho esta excitación se dejó ver enseguida en lo tieso que tenia el miembro, apretado en sus pantalones.

Estaba en el tercer piso, lugar al que se había dirigido instintivamente, podía ver el aseo de chicas al final del pasillo, así que aminoró el paso, y para cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta iba andando con sigilo, sin hacer ruido. En el aseo no había nadie, miró en los dos primeros retretes pero desistió de seguir buscando, supuso enseguida que aquel no era el piso.

Sin embargo, antes de que dejara el aseo el sonido de una cisterna desgarró el silencio con furia. A Harry le latía el corazón muy deprisa, la puerta de un retrete se abría a sus espaldas, se volvió pensando que se encontraría cara a cara con Ginny, No obstante…

-¡¡Hermione!- La amiga de Harry salía del baño en aquel momento, luciendo vigorosamente su cabellera y abultada cabellera, seguida de un escultural cuerpo. Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida, aunque no tanto como Harry hubiera esperado

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eee… yo… esto…- Harry no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Hermione que se había citado con Ginny en un aseo de chicas… luego recordé lo que había ocurrido hace apenas un par de horas en los carruajes del colegio, y se le contrajo el estómago, no de remordimiento, sino de excitación.

-Bueno, Harry, no importa…- el chico temía que en cualquier momento Hermione le preguntara en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le puso las manos encima en el carruaje, o cualquier otra recriminación que lo pusiera de pervertido para arriba, y gritos… sin embargo el silencio se prolongó, y Hermione le miró profundamente a los ojos, Harry estaba a punto de despedirse cuado su amiga le dijo.

-Oye, Harry, ¿y eso?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A eso- Harry no entendía, sin embargo observó que le estaba mirando por la zona del ombligo, Luego Hermione movió la mano y le señaló en la entrepierna

Harry tenía una enorme erección, eso ya lo sabía, pero en lo que no había reparado era en como se le debería de notar con los finos pantalones del uniforme escolar. En la entrepierna le sobresalía un enorme bulto que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Harry se ruborizó e intentó pensar en cualquier excusa estúpida, si embargo, ante su sorpresa Hermione soltó una leve risita y se quedó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Estás empalmado, ¿verdad?- eso era evidente, pero Harry no supo que contestarle.

-No se muy bien a qué ha venido lo del carruaje, pero no te negaré que me ha gustado, porque de no ser así es evidente que te hubiera detenido, pero no lo hice

-Yo… pensé… lo siento, Hermione- balbuceó Harry en un burdo intento de disculparse

-No te preocupes, Harry- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba lentamente a Harry

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, amigos íntimos, y nunca me habría esperado que me hicieras algo así, la verdad- continuó Hermione

-¿Estas enfadada?-

-Mmm… creo que no… salvo por…- interrumpió su frase, pero se quedó mirando la abultada entrepierna de Harry.

-Salvo por qué- preguntó este, un tanto nervioso

-Enséñame eso que guardas ahí, Harry- las cejas de Harry se arquearon hasta el techo de la impresión.

-Que… que te enseñe mi…-

-Sí, tengo curiosidad, ya ves, además, bien que te he dejado que me tocarás antes, no te lo impedí en ningún momento.

-Ya, pero yo no te he visto nada-

-En eso tienes razón… mira, si me lo enseñas, yo te enseñaré mis pechos, han crecido mucho desde el año pasado-

-Ya, eso es cierto-

Dicho esto ambos se apoyaron en el borde de un lavamanos, y antes de que Harry hiciera nada Hermione se adelantó y pasó su mano por la pierna de Harry suavemente, ante la atenta mirada de éste, hasta que llegó a la abultada entrepierna. Mientras ambos se miraban fijamente Hermione bajó lentamente la cremallera de Harry. El sonido de la cremallera sonaba amplificado enormemente ante el silencio del aseo, en el que se oía ocasionalmente algún goteo lejano.

Cuando estuvo abierta deslizo su mano al interior y esbozó una acentuada sonrisa cuando hizo contacto con el duro miembro de Harry.

-Que duro tienes el pene, Harry- Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

Luego le bajó los calzoncillos a través de la abertura de la cremallera y ahogó un grito al ver rebotar su erecto miembro ante sus ojos. Lo cogió delicadamente con su mano izquierda y comenzó a subirla y a bajarla a lo largo del miembro, con expresión de perplejidad y deleite.

Hermione seguía extasiada y hasta unos momentos después no reparó en que Harry le había deslizado la túnica fuera de los hombros, dejándola caer al suelo, y le había comenzado a desabrochar los botones. Mientras iba quitando botones a la camisa de Hermione, Harry podía ir viendo la sonrosada piel del pecho de Hermione, únicamente tapada por un aperlado sujetador. Hermione desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Harry, dándole mayor libertad de maniobra.

Harry estaba en el cielo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, con su mejor amiga, con su amiga íntima, ahora estaba a punto de ver hasta qué punto se había convertido en una mujer. Terminó de desabrochar su camisa y se la deslizó por los hombros al igual que la túnica, antes de desabrocharle el sujetador Harry comenzó a acariciar su tersa y sonrosada piel, mientras sentía su mano alrededor de su erguida polla. Instintivamente comenzó a besarle por el cuello mientras desabrochaba el sujetador, Hermione cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Los besos por el cuello le llevaron a continuación a sus pechos, pero esta le apartó y se inclinó hasta su polla.

Hermione la cogió con dulzura y comenzó pasándole la lengua por la punta mientras Harry suspiraba levemente. Luego se la introdujo por completo en la boca, pasando su lengua por todas las regiones del erecto miembro, se la sacó un poco y luego se la volvió a introducir. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que Harry estuvo a punto de eyacular ante la impresionante mamada de Hermione, ésta se levantó y sin decir nada condujo a Harry a uno de los retretes y lo cerró, dejando a ambos en la intimidad.

Se fundieron en un beso en el que entrelazaron sus lenguas compasión, mientras Harry recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione, le acarició la espalda hasta llegar al culo, mucho más abultado que el de Ginny, era redondo y de dimensiones perfectas. Harry le deslizó la falda por las piernas, y antes que nada Hermione le pidió a Harry que se sentara en el WC. Cuando se sentó se acercó al vientre de la chica y mientras le besaba por el ombligo comenzó a bajarle las braguitas de color perlado.

Había llegado el momento, ambos se miraban fijamente y esbozaron a la vez una tímida sonrisa. Hermione le colocó las manos en los hombros, y Harry en su cintura, acariciándosela suavemente. Con una mano Harry colocó su miembro en la entrada vaginal de Hermione, y ésta, una vez colocada como es debido fue descendiendo lentamente. Harry fue sintiendo por cada centímetro de su erecto miembro el contacto con el interior de su intima amiga, intima amiga que se estaba convirtiendo intima en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Hermione soltó un leve gemido de placer cuando se sentó por completo y tenía todo el miembro de Harry en su interior, luego lo miró, lo besó y ascendió para luego volver a descender

-Aaaah… es… genial- dejó escapar Hermione en medio del frenético ritmo de la penetración.

Mientras tanto Harry le pasaba la lengua por sus jóvenes pezones y le acariciaba la espalda y el trasero.

Era Hermione, su amiga, que por una serie de controvertidas circunstancias ahora le estaba haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente, alcanzando el cielo de forma total

El frenético ritmo de su erecto pene en el interior de Hermione acabó culminando en un orgasmo mutuo, en el que ambos desgarraron el silencio con un estruendoso gemido de placer, y en el que Harry eyaculó en el interior de Hermione.

-Ha sido increíble, Hermione- dijo Harry entre jadeos

Se vistieron, y antes de dejar el lavabo le dijo Hermione a Harry

-Oye… no le comentes nada de esto Ron, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo… no le comentes tu nada de esto a Ginny-

Se besaron y se fueron a los dormitorios cogidos de la mano ;)


End file.
